Marked
by Midnighttear
Summary: After Edolas, the guild needed a way to always be able to find its members should they ever be split up again. And what better way then to have everyone's guild marks become trackers. However, what happens when Freed's rune to do this goes wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The guild hall was quiet. After another night of drinking, everyone was either passed out or leaving to do...whatever drunk Fairy Tail members do. Well, almost everyone. A silver-haired woman with a VERY large chest and curves most Fiore women would die for, was looking over the shoulder of a green-haired man with lightning bolts in his hair.

The man bore a face that looked slightly like he was constipated, but, in reality, it was his face of utmost concentration. His hands were fiddling around with a scroll. Held within this scroll were the names of every single member of Fairy Tail.

Suddenly, the green-haired man stood up.

"What's wrong Freed-san?" Mirajane questioned, startled as she had to avoid being hit in the face.

Freed turned toward her. "I've got it. Stand back." He raised his arms, placing one on his guild mark and the other on his forehead. "Glyph of Darkness: Partner Locator."

Dark, purple runes surrounded Freed, glowing brighter with every second before finally shrinking on his guild mark, the glow diminishing entirely. Freed lowered his arms and turned in Mirajane's direction.

"It's done." Freed said, out of breath.

Mirajane's face lit up and she clapped her hands. "How wonderful! Now everyone can always find each other no matter what! Thank you Freed-san." Freed cringed at her enthusiasm and brushed past her. After what had happened at Edolas, the guild members wanted to make sure that they'd always have a way to find one another should anything like that ever happen again. So, Freed set to work on creating a rune that would connect their guild marks to always know where others are.

"I did this for Laxus-sama. Thank him." With that, Freed packed up his belongings and left for the night.

Mirajane just giggled and set about cleaning the mess the guild had left with their party, occasionally reaching for her guild mark which had begun to tingle slightly. The tingles began racing down her leg in intricate and sharp pattern that were not harmful. Rather, they were quite electrifying. As if tiny lightning bolts were gently shocking her. The feeling left her itching for something, but she wasn't quite sure for what.

An unbidden breathy gasp left her, and her back arched slightly. Her face was now flushed as she quickly looked around the guild to make sure no one saw it. On her left, she saw Laxus, drunk out of his mind, getting up to leave. As he nodded goodbye to her, she sighed a breathe of relief he was the only one.

Yet, embarrassed nonetheless about her current state, Mirajane turned away from him. Just as she turned away from him, Laxus looked back and smirked devilishly at her.

—

In her room, Levy grimaced in her sleep. She shifted in her bed, groaning in pain every time she layed on her back. As if something kept poking her. She finally settled on her stomach, never waking up.

In her apartment, Lucy was writing for her novel when her hand grew slightly warm. Causing her to stop writing. Lucy touched the back the back of her hand. But just as soon as it started, the warmth faded almost instantly, as if it were never there. Though curious, she thought nothing of it, assuming it was her desk candle and continued writing.

 **I know I should be working on Possessed, however this is a story that has been sitting on my iPad for a while. It's a fanfic that I started writing with my friend Kreg001, and we were going to put it on a joined account but after a while we just kind of forgot about it (or I did at least). So I decided to post on my account as well. It will also be something to work on since Possessed it reaching it climax/falling action. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll probably post more of this soon since it's already typed up.**


	2. Chapter 2

In her room, Levy grimaced in her sleep. She shifted in her bed, aching her back and groaning in pain every time she layed on it. It felt as is if something kept poking her in the shoulder. Giving up, she finally settled on her stomach, never waking up.

In her apartment, Lucy was writing for her novel when her hand grew slightly warm, causing her to stop writing. Lucy touched the back the back of her hand. But just as soon as it started, the warmth faded almost instantly, as if it were never there. Though curious, she thought nothing of it and continued writing.

—–—

Levy awoke to the sun shining through her window on her face. Sitting up, she stretched her arms only to feel something on the left shoulder blade. Reaching behind her, she felt something cool and smooth where her guild mark should be. Immediately, Levy ran to the bathroom. A wizards' guild mark is a very important piece of who they are. If something had happened to her mark, she didn't know what she'd do.

As soon as Levy reached the bathroom, she immediately removed her shirt and turned around in front of the mirror. Her mark was still there, that was a relief. But something had still changed. Instead of its pearly white color, her mark was now a shiny silver. But was not all. When she moved her arms, the mark did not move with her. Her skin just glided over it. Touching it again, Levy came to a conclusion. There was no doubt about it. Somehow, her guild mark was now made of metal.

—-—

As Lucy walked into the guild hall, she looked around. Everyone seemed normal. She couldn't hear any conversations about guild marks going haywire. So, was it really just hers last night? Walking further into the hall, her mark began slowly getting warmer again. Only this time, it didn't stop. It continued to get warmer and warmer until-

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu greeted, grabbing her shoulder. Suddenly, Lucy's hand felt as though it were on fire. She immediately pulled away from Natsu.

"Hey, you ok? What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing." Lucy answered, as she felt the heat along her arm begin to slowly dissipate.

"Alright" Natsu said, not entirely convinced. Then left for the job request board, leaving Lucy to wonder what the hell just happened.

Juvia sat at the bar of the guild, deep in thought and a little afraid.

"Waiting on Gray?" Mira asked as she dried mugs. Actually, for once, Gray was the last thing on her mind. Juvia remained silent as she continued to rub her thigh, trying to warm it up. Ever since late last night, out of nowhere, her thigh began to feel freezing and no amount of blankets would warm it up again. But what really struck her as odd was it was just in her one leg.

Juvia heard the guild doors open and her leg was immediately forgotten once Gray walked through the guild doors. With tears in her eyes, Juvia rose from her seat and began walking to him.


End file.
